4 Soul Reapers 4 Fans Doesn't Eight Friends
by Tsukiko Azumi
Summary: My first fanfic. Rated M for language. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if four Bleach fans ended up in the world of Bleach, with Aizen after them and the captains and vice-captains of squads six and ten have to protect them? Well, this should be interesting.

Warning: Original Characters, possible Ooc-ness, and bad language

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Tsukiko… What are you doing?" A girl with strawberry blond hair looked over her friend's shoulder to see her trying to draw a very familiar face from their favorite anime, Bleach.

"What does it look like, Ami?" Tsukiko moved her dark brown hair out of the way of her darker brown eyes.  
"Looks like you're trying to draw Shûhei." Ami's blue-green eyes followed her friend's pencil until the doorbell rang and both of their heads shot up. Tsukiko put her pencil and paper down, stood up and walked to the front door with Ami behind her.

Tsukiko opened the door to see the two missing friends, Ayama and Haruhi. "What to you so long?" The girl with dark, almost purple looking, hair joked when she jumped inside with the dark blond haired girl followed behind.

"She was drawing Shûhei!" Ami said loudly.

"Not Kisuke?!" The purple haired girl looked shocked.

"No, not Kisuke. I'm not as much of a Kisuke fan as you Haruhi." Tsukiko shook her head and went back to the living room and back to trying to draw Shuuhei.

The girl with dark blond hair, as you may have guessed is Ayama, looked at the drawing. "That's not bad… could you draw my Tôshirô?"

Tsukiko looked up at her friend. "Ask Haruhi. She a better artist than me."

Haruhi sat down on the chair nearest the back door. "I'm not that good!"

"I just said you're better then me! I didn't say anything about how you're an amazing artist!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" Ami, Ayama, and Tsukiko spoke together. There was a moment of silence before they started to laugh all together.

LATER THAT DAY

It's more night than day now…

"Who's awake…?" Tsukiko asked quietly. She knew she would be out cold soon.

"Just you and me…" Haruhi answered quietly. She was closer to being asleep then Tsukiko. Tsukiko sat up on the couch to see Ami asleep in the recliner, Ayama asleep in a sleeping bag on the floor and Haruhi almost out on the chair.

"I'll give us five more minutes…"

"Only five?"

"…Ok. Seven for you…" With that Tsukiko fell back to the couch, stretched a little, got comfortable, and in five minutes was fast asleep. After six minutes Haruhi was out too.

THE NEXT MORNING

About nine-ish…

Tsukiko groaned as she awoke from her sleep. Her back cracked and she stretched. "…" The couch was unusually hard… and grassy. She sat up quick and looked around her. "…Oh, shit."

She saw trees, a lot of them. She also saw Ayama and Ami in a neat little pile. What she didn't see was Haruhi.

"Haruhi…?" Tsukiko stood up and poked her to friend with her foot. "Ayama… Ami… Wake up…" When nether awoke she stuck her bare foot up to Ami's nose.

"…" Ami woke up fast and woke up Ayama by shoving her. "What the fuck!"

"Ohaiyo." Tsukiko made a week grin. Ami looked at her like she was evil (She was, but only a little) and Ayama just looked at their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Ayama said as she stood up to her full five foot three height.

"How the hell should I know!?" Tsukiko yelled. She put her shoulders back making it more obvious she was five foot and a half an inch and more obvious she had boobs. (Not that anyone couldn't tell in the first place. She had the hardest time finding good bras. After all her bra size was 32DD. Not really a common bra size.)

Ami looked from Ayama to Tsukiko then at her own hand. "…We're missing one…" Ayama and Tsukiko looked at her with the words 'No shit.' in mind. "Where's Haruhi!?" Ami jumped up and clung to Tsukiko's arm. "Do you think something got her?"

That question was soon answered when they heard Haruhi scream. A little freaked out they ran towards the scream of their friend.

Before they could find the source the source found them. Haruhi ran straight into Ayama. Ayama was still standing but Haruhi was on her butt.

"Haruhi!" Ami and Tsukiko went over to their friend to check on her. Haruhi looked up at her friends.

"I don't want to hear any fan girl screams." Her friends just stared down at her.

"What?" Tsukiko looked at her friend sure she had lost it.

"Great there's four of 'em." A gruff voice appeared from behind Haruhi.

Tsukiko was the first to look up. "Ohh, shit." Ayama and Ami's eyes followed. Ami squeaked, but Ayama was silent. What they saw was something they only dreamed about. With teal hair and eyes and an open jacket, there in front of them was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

He glared down at the girls. "You planning on dieing today."

"N-No…" Tsukiko squeaked.

"To bad…" Grimmjow raised his hand and charged a cero. They were too scared to scream or move. He was about to fire his cero when Ayama screamed. A strange mist coved the four friends.

Grimmjow fired at them only to have the cero dissolve as it hit the mist. Everyone had the same shocked look.

Tsukiko spoke first. "That's new." Ayama nodded her agreement.

Grimmjow bared his teeth. And grabbed the hilt of his katana. "Damn you…" Before he could draw his katana ice covered the left half of his body and a small figure with white hair stood in front of the girls.

"Not so fast…" Ayama's eyes lit up as soon as she heard his voice. Hitsugaya Tôshirô was standing about a yard and a half away from them. Soon someone else was checking them for injuries.

"You four ok?" Matsumoto Rangiku looked over their faces looking for any type of injury.

"Matsumoto, keep them safe."

"Hai, Taichou!" Matsumoto got Haruhi to her feet and started to try and get the four friends to move. It didn't work.

Grimmjow broke free from the ice and looked from Tôshirô to the friends. "Fuck this." He turned around and left without looking back.

Tôshirô turned around and looked at the four girls wearing modern clothes. "Do you know how you got here?"

Ayama, Ami, and Haruhi shook their heads. Tsukiko, on the other hand, spoke up. "No idea."

Tôshirô didn't look happy. "I am Hitsugaya Tôshirô. Captain of squad ten of the thirteen court guard squads." Ayama listened to every word he said while Ami stared at Matsumoto, Haruhi checked her light colored pants for dirt, and Tsukiko stared at his hair. "Who are you?"

Ayama was the first to answer. "I'm Hitomi Ayama. I tend to get the better grades then my friends here."

Tsukiko to offence to that last comment. "Hey!" She gave her friend a soft shove. Then faced the captain. "My name is Shinzou Tsukiko and I'm the oldest of my friends here."

Haruhi didn't look happy about answering someone shorter then her. "I'm Kamikoto Haruhi and I think this is some weird messed up dream."

Ayama glared at her. "Haruhi!"

"What! I'm telling the truth!"

Everyone waited for Ami's answer… including Ami. Tsukiko poked Ami in the head. "Ami."

"Huh? What?" It took her a while to realize why everyone was quiet. "Oh! I'm Hazukashii Ami and-" Her stomach finished for her. "Hungry?"

Tôshirô looked annoyed with them. "Where are you from?"

No one was sure how to answer that. After a second Tsukiko tried her luck. "Not from this world?"

"And why do you say that?"

"Because where we're from you and Rangiku are characters from a popular manga and anime."

"Yeah, right. That's real likely."

"Um… Taichou?" Matsumoto finally spoke up.

"What?"

"I never introduced myself." Tôshirô's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe it. Hell, no one in that area could believe it.

* * *

My first fanfic please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Tsukiko, Ami, Haruhi, and Ayama sat in a circle with Rangiku finishing their lunch. Tsukiko and Haruhi where the only ones not smiling. Haruhi because she would have been shopping for a cosplay if they hadn't some how ended up in this world and Tsukiko because she hadn't seen Shûhei yet.

"We're going to have to find some clothes for you, so you blend in." Rangiku seemed happy with the idea of dressing the up like dolls.

"Cool!" Ami seem to like the idea too, Ayama didn't have any objections ether, Haruhi wanted to go home, and Tsukiko well… She was still deciding.

"Will we get to wear shihakushos, too?" Tsukiko was very open to that idea.

"No, you will not." Tôshirô had returned with a bag. "You with chose from here." He opened the bag and set it in the middle of the circle. In the bag there were kimonos and yukatas of all colors and sizes.

Rangiku was surprised with what the captain brought. "Where did you get all these clothes, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Ami took one look in the bag and grabbed a pink yukata that made her hair look more orange then usual.

"That's none of your concern!" While Rangiku and Tôshirô argued Ayama found a blue kimono that made her eyes look brighter and Haruhi found a yellow yukata that made her hair look darker.

"Yes, it is! I should know if my captain is stealing!" Tsukiko looked through the bag unable to find any form of pants.

"I'm not stealing!" Tsukiko grumbled and chose a red yukata.

"Then where did you get these!?"

"We asked for them." Everyone looked behind Tôshirô to see the captain and vice-captain of squad six. Ami gasped and stopped breathing. Renji looked at Ami a little worried. "She ok?"

Tsukiko looked at Ami and hit her upside the head. Ami then held the back of her head in pain. "Yeah, she'll live."

Ami looked at her friend and yelled at her. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?"

Tsukiko just shrugged at Ami. "I was making sure you could still breath. Next time I'll just leave you alone and see how long it takes you to start breathing again." Ami just glared at her friend.

Ayama looked over the kimono she chose. "Where do we get dressed?" Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Good question…"Tsukiko spoke without taking her eyes off of the empty space she stared at when spacing off.

LATER

About five minutes later.

Now that they were dressed in their new (?) clothes they had to figure out how to get home.

"At the moment we have no way to sent you back to where you came from." Kuchiki Byakuya spoke in a flat tone that annoyed Tsukiko and Haruhi and worried Ayama and Ami.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Tsukiko didn't bother to try and sound respectful.

"Try not to get killed, don't get in trouble…" Abarai Renji started to list off some ideas.

"But we're already in trouble." Ami sounded unsure of herself. Tsukiko hugged her knees and stared down at her feet while. Ayama nodded her agreement with Ami.

Haruhi startled everyone when she suddenly asked a question. "Where's Kisuke!" Tsukiko tried not to laugh at Haruhi's sudden outburst. Byakuya, Renji, Rangiku and Tôshirô just stared at her in surprise. (Not that you could tell with Byakuya.)

Rangiku was the first to recover. "If where you're from we're characters from a manga then each of you must have your favorite character!"

The four girls nodded. Tsukiko spoke first. "As you might of guessed Haruhi's favorite character is Kisuke."

Rangiku smiled. "Who's your favorite?"

"Shûhei." Tsukiko said without hesitation. Renji grumbled in the background. They then looked at Ami and Ayama waiting for their answer.

Ami looked around before speaking. "I'm not answering that…" Ayama nodded with her.

Tsukiko shrugged and turned to Renji and Tôshirô. "Ami's favorite is Renji and Ayama's favorite is Tôshirô." She answered for her friends, making their faces turn red. Tôshirô and Renji looked surprised, Rangiku looked happy, and Byakuya… Never mind he doesn't show enough emotion to be able to tell.

"Tsukiko!" Ami yelled at her friend who just shrugged and grinned evilly. "Fine then I'll tell them something about you!" That made Tsukiko worry.

"What exactly would that be?" She stared back at her angry friend.

"That you want to see Byakuya without a shirt!" Tsukiko's eyes went wide. She could feel Byakuya's eyes on her back.

"You might want to rephrase that."

"Why?"

Byakuya was suddenly standing over the two friends. "I do not care what strange fan girl wishes you have, but at all times you will show me respect."

Nether of them dared to look up. They just nodded and said sorry. After a few seconds of silence Renji spoke up. "So why do we have to take care of these little brats?" Ami, Tsukiko, and Haruhi glared at him for that comment.

Tôshirô pushed off of the tree he was leaning on. "Can't you sense their spiritual pressure?" Out of the seven others only three looked confused. Ayama, Ami, and Haruhi spoke as one, voicing their confusion. "All four of you have high spiritual pressure." Haruhi remained the only one confused.

"So you think they have any powers?" Renji asked as he looked over the four girls.

"We know they do!" Rangiku said cheerfully. "When Hitsugaya-taichou and I first saw them they had a strange mist around them that dissolved a cero on contact." Both Renji and Byakuya looked at the girls with surprise.

Tsukiko replayed what had happened. "That was Ayama's doing." Everyone looked at her almost asking for proof. "When she screamed that mist covered us, so it was Ayama that summoned that mist."

Tôshirô nodded. "That makes sense, but now the question is what can the rest of you do?"

* * *

_I will take all comments as constructive criticism and do my best off of that. I put possible Ooc-ness in the warnings because I don't know how well I can keep them in character, but I will do my best. The four fans are, just so you know, based off of me and my three best friends, or how I like to think of them, my three half sisters. Oh, yeah, Ayama means night rain. I will work hard on this fanfic and I will finish it. I promise._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

That question made everyone think. Rangiku tried to help Ayama figure out how to control her newfound ability. During that Tsukiko, Ami, and Haruhi brainstormed what their abilities might be and how to summon them, Byakuya and Tôshirô waited for any news of any kind, and Renji decided to lean against a tree stump and take a nap.

"This is boring…" Haruhi complained for the seventh time.

"Agreed…" Tsukiko and Ami said together, again.

Tôshirô had had enough of their complaining. "Will you stop complaining?! And while you're at it stop talking together! It's annoying!"

Tsukiko looked over at the now annoyed captain. "We could if we could, but it's not like we do it on purpose… The talking together that is. The complaining will stop when there is something better to do." Tsukiko said this with a straight face. Ami and Haruhi, on the other hand, both grinned at her comment.

Tôshirô was about to say something when Tsukiko got up and walked over to sleeping Renji. Ami watched her carefully. "Um… Tsukiko, what are you going to do?"

Tsukiko grinned back to her friend. "Watch…" Byakuya was now watching her along side Tôshirô. Tsukiko reached over to Renji's hair tie and carefully pulled it out. Renji didn't stir. A smirk grew across Tsukiko's face as she faced her friends. "Now what should we do with this?" She lifted up Renji's hair tie for Ami and Haruhi to see.

Ami grinned as she jumped up and took the hair tie from her friend. "This should be fun…"

Tsukiko walked back to her place by Haruhi. "Just don't do your evil laugh until you're done."

"Right!" Ami said before she sat on the tree stump Renji was leaning on and started to tie his hair back the way she wanted to.

Haruhi put her chin in her hands. "I would of though you would want to mess with his hair."

Tsukiko just shrugged. "Yeah, but he might be nicer to his fan then to someone who was just bored." She glanced over at Byakuya and Tôshirô. Tôshirô had gone back to trying to ignore them, but Byakuya was watching Ami carefully. Tsukiko then looked back at Haruhi, who looked like she was going to fall asleep. She sighed then stood up walked over to Byakuya and took a seat. "Out of all my friends I'm the only one that's an only child."

Byakuya looked down at her briefly then went back to watching Ami. He almost seemed surprised she was trying to start a conversation with him. "Is that so?"

"It is. Ayama has two younger brothers, Ami has three younger sisters, and Haruhi as a younger brother and sister." Tsukiko looked up at him and smiled a bit. "I, on the other hand, have sixteen cousins."

Byakuya looked back down Tsukiko, but before he could say anything Ami called out to her friends. "Done!" The only problem was she spoke to loud and woke up Renji. "Uh, oh." She jumped off the tree stump, ran over to Haruhi, and hid behind her.

Renji sat straight up. He was still a little sleepy, so he didn't completely notice that his hair was now in a nice top tail.

Tsukiko suppressed a laugh. "Well, his hair doesn't look half bad like that." Renji looked over at her with a confused look on his face. Then he saw some of his hair.

"What the…?" Renji was confused as to why there was hair in his face. He checked his hair tie to find that it wasn't in the same place he had left it. The vie-captain quickly took out the hair tie and put his hair back the way it was when he went to sleep, in a high ponytail. He then looked from Tsukiko to Ayama and Haruhi. "Who?" It was only one word, but they know what he was asking.

Tsukiko and Ayama raised their hands at the same time. Renji looked from one girl to the other. "Fine! Don't give me a straight answer." He grumbled and he stood up and stretched.

Byakuya looked down at Tsukiko with questioning eyes. Tsukiko just grinned. "It was my idea in the first place." Ayama walked up behind Tsukiko as quietly as she could.

"What happened?" Tsukiko yawned before standing up and facing her friend.

"Ami and I messed with Renji's hair." She stretched her arms up and walked back to Haruhi and Ami with Ayama following her. "You done with your training?"

"For the moment." Tsukiko raised an eyebrow. "I figured out how to summon the mist, but I can't control it yet."

"How do you summon the mist?" Ami asked still half hiding behind Haruhi.

"I just have to think about how I don't want to die." Ayama said with a smile.

"That's comforting." Haruhi said, adding her sarcasm.

"Not really." Ayama never seemed to stop smiling. Her friends have never seen her angry.

LATER THAT DAY

About ten minutes later…

Tsukiko, Ami, and Haruhi now started to try to summon their unknown powers by think about how they didn't want to die.

Ami was the first to complain. "It's not working!" Ami fell back on to the ground in frustration.

"Perhaps you need a different thought to summon your ability." Tôshirô said. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

Ami sat up and glared at him. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"No, not at the moment." Ami just grumbled and lay back down at the ground and stared up at the sky.

Tsukiko yawned and sat down by Ami. She spaced out for a moment, but was brought back to reality by a strange feeling. "Something's coming…" She mumbled to herself. A few heard her and gave her a weird look, but soon enough everyone felt it, too.

Ami sat straight up and grabbed Tsukiko's arm. Haruhi and Ayama found their way to their two friends while the four soul reapers got prepared for the enemy to appear.

"Aw, how cute. Four little girls." The voice that appeared behind the girls made them worried for their lives and made Tsukiko scream in her head 'I'm not little!' Ami's grip tightened on Tsukiko's arm.

"Tsu-Tsukiko…" She whispered. "That's…"

Tsukiko nodded. "I-I know, but I'm not looking." And she didn't. Tsukiko just focused on the four soul reapers in front of her. Their facial expressions ranged from surprise to disgust.

Byakuya spoke first. "Ichimaru Gin…" Tsukiko was struggling against the urge to look behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see the humans Grimmjow couldn't kill." His voice was creeping the four friends out. "They don't look like much."

"They aren't." Byakuya kept his straight face even though everyone was on edge.

"But they've got plenty o' spirit energy." Tsukiko couldn't calm down. She just kept worrying that someone would attack her friends.

"They don't know how to use it." Ami was starting to shake. This made Tsukiko's worrying worse.

"Then you won't mind if I take one home with me." Ami's grip on Tsukiko was almost painful now, but Tsukiko just took her free hand and held on to Ami. Ayama didn't know what to do other then hold on to any hope that Gin might just leave. Haruhi's mind was racing. She didn't want him to touch her friends. The only thing all four of them where doing together was looking at Byakuya trying to figure out what his response would be.

"Why would you want to take one of them?"

"Why would you want to keep all of them?" Tsukiko's fear was turning into anger. What did he want with them? Who was he planning on taking? Who gave him the right to separate them? Oh, yeah… Aizen. The friend that would be taken would probably become a prisoner like Orihime was.

"That is none of your business." Haruhi's mind was going in a similar direction. The only difference was Haruhi wanted to attack Gin to keep him away from her friends.

"It's not?" Gin sounded disappointed, but that didn't last very long. "I'll just grab one ta go then." That caught everyone off guard. Ami and Tsukiko's grips loosened for only a second, but a second was all Gin needed to use shunpo to get beside them, grab Ami away from Tsukiko, and shunpo back to the branch he was on before.

Tsukiko whirled around and screamed. "No!" Ami was to shocked to do anything and so was everyone else. Except for Tsukiko. "Ami!" There wasn't much she could do except scream and make everyone else snap out of their shocked state.

But that didn't help much. He was already gone… and so was Ami.

* * *

_I'm happy with this. Even though I'm sure my friend will think that they are Ooc. Oh, well! Please tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

So Ami's been kidnapped by Ichimaru Gin… Great. Tsukiko was mad at the four soul reapers that didn't stop him. When someone is glaring at you, you can't help but feel uncomfortable. Renji would know. Tsukiko had decided to glare at him. While Tsukiko made Renji uncomfortable Haruhi drew in the dirt with a stick.

Haruhi looked up and giggled to herself. "Since you're glaring at him so much, it would be funny if he caught on fire." After giving her comment Haruhi when back to her drawing.

Tsukiko didn't even remove her eyes as she nodded, agreeing with Haruhi. Renji's bad feeling got worse and he's day got worse when smoke started to come from his hair. He didn't notice until Tsukiko said something. "Um... Renji-san?"

"Nani?" Renji turned around to see Tsukiko no longer glaring at him.

"You're hair's on fire..." Haruhi looked up to see the same thing Tsukiko did.

"Yeah, right..." Renji slowly turned back around until Haruhi spoke.

"No, it's really on fire." Haruhi pointed at his hair with the stick she had in her hand.

Renji huffed and tried to ignore the girls... until Byakuya returned.

"Renji..." Renji looked up at Byakuya, who had a slightly confused look on his face. "Why is your hair on fire?" Renji sniffed the air, smelled smoke, and started to panic.

As he panicked Tsukiko and Haruhi started to chant together. "Stop, drop and roll! Stop drop and roll!" Renji heard them. He stopped. He dropped. And he rolled. The fire hadn't gone out. Tsukiko and Haruhi continued their chanting until they heard Tôshirô yelled.

"Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyôrinmaru!" Tsukiko and Haruhi stopped chanting and Renji stopped rolling... Tôshirô had used his zanpaku-tô to freeze Renji's hair... And it worked.

Tsukiko looked at Renji's frozen hair and grinned. "Well that's one way to do it."

Renji didn't grin as he sat up and glared at the girls. "Who set my hair on fire?" Tsukiko and Haruhi looked at each other not sure how to answer.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THIS LARGE FOREST

Far enough away from the others so they can't feel their spirit energy...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ami was running around in circles... around Gin. They where in a small clearing. While Ami ran around in circles Gin was trying to calm her down

"Calm down... Hold still... Don't worry we're not gonna kill ya yet." Ami stopped looked at Gin with fear then ran off screaming. "...Well that didn't work." Gin then chased after Ami.

While Ami was running she got a strange felling and stopped. Gin didn't notice that she stopped and crashed into her, but because of Ami being only five feet tall she sunk down while Gin crashed into her and Gin when flying over her. He landed face down not that far in front of Ami as she jumped back up.

"..." Ami looked at Gin, looked around, and ran off in another direction. She seemed to be getting away. "Yay! That was so close! I was almost killed!" Yes, she really did _seem _to be getting away. Ami was happy until Aizen appeared.

Ami stopped in her track, sunk down. Covered her head, and started pleading for her life. "Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. I'll be good. I won't run away." Aizen simply looked down at her slightly confused.

Gin finally caught up with Ami and was limping a tiny bit. "Oh, hello there, Cap'n Aizen. I see ya met one o' the lil humans."

Aizen looked over at Gin and gave a small grin. "It appears I have." He looked at Ami then back at Gin. "Does she have a name?"

Gin scratched his head. "Well, her friend yelled somethin' at me, but I didn' understand it."

Aizen got down to Ami's level. "What is your name?" Ami didn't answer she just continued her mumbling of 'Don't hurt me.' Aizen was getting a little annoyed. "I won't hurt you if you tell me your name."

Ami stopped, put her hands down, and looked at Aizen. "Hazukashii Ami... sir." She didn't want to call him a rude name, like you bastard or you asshole, so she called him sir.

Aizen stood up and smiled at Gin. "She seems to do what she told."

"To an extent!" Ami added cheerfully. Aizen looked back to her and she was back to cowering.

BACK TO THE OTHERS

Just what it says...

Tsukiko was trying not to laugh, Ayama was close to the same, the soul reapers' expressions differed from annoyed to confused, and Haruhi... Well, let's just say she was very happy with herself.

Tsukiko was the first to break the silents. "This goes way past controlling the weather and the transfer students..." Tsukiko couldn't hold back anymore. She started laughing and didn't stop.

Ayama only laughed a little bit. "Her name fits her perfectly." Byakuya gave her a questioning look. "There's a anime, manga, and novel with the main character named Haruhi... Um... How to explain...?"

Tsukiko stopped laughing and looked back to her friend and Byakuya. "She's got god-like powers." Ayama nodded with Byakuya just continued to look annoyed.

To explain what's going on... They figured out who set Renji's hair on fire... It was Haruhi. She simply thought of it and it happened.

Tsukiko stood up and stretched. "Can't we go save Ami now?"

Tôshirô sighed. "You have yet to discover your power."

Tsukiko glanced over her shoulder to the short captain. "Is that a no?" Tôshirô glared at her. "I'll take the glare as a yes." He continued to glare at Tsukiko. "OK! I'll work on it." She wasn't sure how, but she would try and figure out what her power was for her friend's sake.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. My laptop stopped working, so I've been using my mom's, wich means less computer time, and I had a little bit of writers block... until I talked with my friends. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Tsukiko stared up at the night sky. She was worried about Ami, but she couldn't even think about saving her friend by herself, because Byakuya was keeping an eye on her, so she couldn't make a break for it. She was depressed.

A sudden crash brought her back to reality. "FUCK!!!" Tsukiko sat straight up and looked over her shoulder to see Haruhi on the ground next to a tree. "Stupid tree!" She kick the tree in anger. "Ow!" Haruhi had forgotten that she didn't have shoes on.

Tsukiko got up and walked over to her friend. "Why the hell are you kicking a tree, you dumb ass?"

Haruhi looked to her friend. "It got in my way."

Tsukiko sat down next to her friend. "Let's see the damage." Haruhi showed her friend her scrapped up arm and foot. "Ow."

"No, duh! It really hurts to."

Tsukiko sighed. "I'll go ask the soul reapers if any of them can heal you." When she placed her hand on the ground, to push herself up, a full moon shape grew from under her hand to under her friend and began to glow. "What the..."

"Cool!" Tsukiko looked up from her hand to see Haruhi examining her arm and foot.

"Huh?" Haruhi showed her friend her arm. It was healing quickly. A smile grew on Tsukiko's face. "Fuck, yeah!" Tsukiko looked behind her to see Byakuya standing there watching. "We can go save Ami in the morning, right?"

Byakuya nodded and, to Tsukiko, it looked like he smiled a little. Tsukiko and Haruhi looked at each other very much excited. They both jumped up and yelled, at the same time. "Yeah!"

Tsukiko was extremely happy with herself. "I need to hug someone!"

Haruhi made an 'x' with her arms. "Not me." Tsukiko didn't have to wait for long. Tôshirô walk by at just the... right or wrong time? It depends on who you ask. Tsukiko wrapped her arms around Tôshirô and hugged him.

Tsukiko was happy, but Tôshirô didn't feel the same. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" He struggled against her hold.

"I'm giving you a hug, because I'm happy!" Tsukiko didn't let go. She was too happy.

"Why do you have to hug me!" Tôshirô continued to try and break Tsukiko's strong hold.

"Because Haruhi won't let me hug her and you were the closest person." By this time Ayama was standing next to Haruhi was a jealous look on her face.

Tôshirô finally broke free and turned around to face Tsukiko... who looked happy with herself. "Remember this: I don't like hugs!"

Tsukiko backed up from the angry captain. "Gomen?"

Rangiku had appeared and looked confused. "Why are you so happy that you had to hug the captain?"

Tsukiko smiled at her. "I discovered my power!"

Rangiku smiled and hugged Tsukiko. "Congratulations!" Tsukiko would have responded, but... her face was trapped by Rangiku's cleavage and she couldn't breath.

THE NEXT DAY

After Rangiku let Tsukiko go and everyone got some sleep...

"Let's go save Ami!" Haruhi and Tsukiko yelled punching the air together.

Tôshirô looked at them annoyed. "How are you two related?"

They both looked at him and, again, spoke together. "We're not." Tôshirô just glared at them a little, not believing them.

Renji stretched and grinned. "Is everyone ready?" Ayama and Rangiku nodded, Byakuya stood silently, and the other three spoke their answers of 'Yeah.' 'Hell, yeah.' and 'Yep.' "Alright."

"All we need to do now is determine where she is." Byakuya said this with almost no emotion.

Everyone nodded at different intervals, but Tsukiko was the only one to begin concentrating. Haruhi saw this and begin thinking of what her friend might be doing. After a few seconds Tsukiko opened her eyes and pointed in one direction. "She's that way... I'm sure of it." Everyone, except Haruhi looked at her confused.

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "Then lets go!" Everyone was now looking at Haruhi. "What? If she knew Gin was coming before everyone else I'm sure she can find Ami faster."

BACK TO AMI THE PRISONER(?)

What it says above...

Aizen walked up to Gin, who had been put in charge of Ami. "Anything new, Gin?"

Gin looked over his shoulder to Aizen smiling as usual. "If ya mean knowin' 'bout her power, no."

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "Something else new?"

"Yeah, she told me that she don't like me much." Aizen gave him a questioning look. "She was also mummblin' somethin' 'bout pushing meh off a stage, but her friend wouldn' let her."

"I'd push you all off the stage if Tsukiko would let me!" Both Aizen and Gin looked over at Ami, who had her back to them, with her arms in the air. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry." She bowed her head in apology.

Aizen took a few steps towards Ami. "Who is Tsukiko?"

Ami looked up at Aizen then down at his feet. "My best friend..."

Aizen looked down at Ami waiting for answers. "How long has she been your best friend?"

"Since fourth grade..."

"And why won't she let you push us off the stage?"

Ami looked back up at Aizen's face. "She wouldn't care if I pushed you off the stage... Although she would probably want to shove you off the stage herself."

Aizen wasn't sure what to make of that comment. "She doesn't like me, then?"

Ami looked to the left then back at Aizen. "Would you like to know what she calls you?"

"Sure. That might give me some insight into her mind."

Ami made a confused face, but shook it off. "This is in her own words..." Ami took a deep breath, let it out, and began. "She calls you an evil back-stabbing bastard with a god mobbing zanpaku-tô." Aizen's expression didn't change. "That didn't help any did it?"

"It gave me an idea."

Ami looked down at the ground. "..." In the back of her mind she was think it was a bad idea to give Aizen ideas.

* * *

Sorry for how long it's taken! I was in a play, then I joined track, and I've been to lazy to do anything. Gomen na!


	6. Chapter 6

Final chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

They where on their way. Tsukiko, Haruhi, Ayama, Renji, Byakuya, Rangiku, and Tôshirô where on their way to save Ami. Because of the fact that Ayama, Haruhi and Tsukiko weren't as fast as the soul reapers they were carried. Ayama was getting a piggyback ride from Rangiku, Haruhi was on Renji's back and Tsukiko was leading the pack on Byakuya's back. Tôshirô being to small to carry anyone was in the back.

"How close are we!" Haruhi shouted to Tsukiko.

"Not to far off, now!" Tsukiko yelled over her shoulder. She was in charge of sensing spirit energy. Suddenly Tsukiko sensed spirit energy that wasn't Ami's. "Crap! Gin!"

Soon enough Gin was in front of them. Byakuya dropped Tsukiko and got his zanpaku-tô out and Gin blocked him. Tsukiko didn't fall far. She landed on her butt, while Ayama and Haruhi were placed on the ground.

Tsukiko looked at her friends. They nodded. "Let's go!" The three friends ran under the fight above them in search of Ami. After awhile they spotted and head with teal hair. They gasped as Tsukiko smiled and pointed at the head. "Neko-san!"

Grimmjow turned around and glared at them. "What'd you say?"

"Never mind!" Tsukiko turned at ran away from the great blue cat with Ayama and Haruhi right behind her. They hadn't ran look before spotting Aizen holding onto Ami. "Ami!"

"Tsuki!" Ami yelled Tsukiko's nickname. Tsukiko looked at Aizen and turned tail. "Don't leave me!" Ami reached an arm out to her friends and a purple mountain majesty net shot from her hand catching Tsukiko and making her fall on her face. "Oops..."

Aizen looked at the captured Tsukiko and then to Ami. "Impressive." Ami looked at what she did instead of looking up at Aizen. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"That was the first..." Ami felt like crying for endangering her friends.

"Really...?" Aizen looked at the other three as Ayama and Haruhi tried to free Tsukiko. "How long did it take for you three to discover your powers?"

All three looked to Aizen. Haruhi was the first to speak, but not to Aizen. "Tsuki, start glaring."

"Huh?" Tsukiko gave her friend a weird look.

"He's catch on fire." Tsukiko grinned, nodded and started glaring at Aizen.

Aizen simply smiled. "What sort of ability do you have that you need to glare at me for?"

Tsukiko grinned. "I don't." Aizen raised an eyebrow. Tsukiko heard Haruhi snort and looked at Aizen's sleeve. "That was Haruhi's doing."

Aizen looked down at his sleeve that was on fire. Just as he went to put it out Ami got away from him. Ami ran over to her friends giving Tsukiko a tackle-hug. As soon as Ami touched it the net was gone.

"I'm sorry!" Ami blubbered until Tsukiko shoved her off.

"As you should be! Now come on!" The four friends started to run away from Aizen when Neko-san dropped in. "Shit! Big cat!"

Grimmjow snarled as he charged up a cero.

"Oh, shit..." Tsukiko said with wide eyes.

Haruhi grabbed one hand from each of her friends and put them so they looked like they where going to stop the cero. "All together!"

Grimmjow fired his cero and it hit an invisible shield. The shield wasn't very invisible anymore. It shone a bright blinding white. The four friends screamed as everything went white.

MORNING???

Tsukiko groaned as she became conscious once again. She was on her stomach in her living room with Ayama, Ami, and Ami on top of her. "Get off..." No response. "GET THE FUCK OFF!!!" Her friend literally fell off her back.

"Why'd you yell!?" Ami had small tears in her eyes.

"I'm grumpy in the morning and I had a fuck weird dream..." Tsukiko looked around the room and stopped. "The fuck?"

Her friends followed her gaze to see four plushies. Byakuya, Renji, Rangiku, and Tôshirô sat looking at the four friends.

Ayama tilted her head. "When did they get there?"

Haruhi shrugged. "While we were sleeping?"

* * *

Sorry, it took so long. I joined track and that took up most of my time and energy. The rest of the time I was lazy and had zero inspiration. xD


End file.
